


Purple-Blue Tinted Letters

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Virgil heard about soulmates for the first time on that fateful day. Then he got his first letter.Day 12: Everyone has a journal that allows them to write back and forth with their soulmate.





	Purple-Blue Tinted Letters

Virgil's heart was pounding in his chest. He carefully pried his door open, praying that the old hinges won't give him away. He froze as he heard a rumbling from his parent's room and only dared to more again after several moments of silence. Then he continued to sneak through the dark house, careful not to step on the creaking floorboards, staying close to the furniture. Slowly he crept down the stairs, wincing at the very little crack and creak.

The descent seemed to last an eternity but it could have been only a few minutes before he reached the bottom. Finally, he dared to turn on the flashlight of his phone. The sudden light seemed brighter than the sun and he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. Normally he wouldn't risk sneaking out like that, only occasionally to steal from the fridge to stifle the worst of his hunger pains. But now he had a more important mission.

He sneaked into his father's office and grabbed the violet notebook from the desk. He only was allowed to see it once, and only since every kid was required to bring it with him on the last day of primary school. Which had been today.

Virgil hasn't had really been looking toward the summer since he had no excuse to leave the house all and that normally meant he was to stay in his room. But yesterday changed everything.

His teacher had walked into the classroom with a smile. "I hope everyone brought their journal along with them. Today we will talk about something called soulmates. I'm sure that most of your parents have already explained it to you but to be sure..." And then she had launched into an hour-long explanation about what soulmates were and how about 60 years ago with every newborn a journal appeared next to their nursery. How it became a tradition that the parents handed it out on special occasions for the children to draw but the first written message would be done on the last day of primary school.

And Virgil missed most of the speech because he never heard about such a wonderful concept before. His perfect partner, one that would love him no matter what - a strange and scary idea but it also made something inside his chest warm-up and swell.

So he had carefully drafted his letter, including his name, age and a bit of information about his hobbies just like the teacher instructed. When he finally had the perfect draft he just had the time to copy it into his journal before the day ended. And as soon as he got home it had been ripped from his hands, surely to never be seen again. He didn't know it existed until this day after all. And his dad had hit him even worse than normal when he tried to argue that he hadn't even had the change to see the reply if his soulmate.

And now he opened it with shaking hands, his letter filling the entire first page. His eyes scanned the lines once again: "Hi, I guess if you're reading this you're my soulmate. I'm Virgil Bowers and I am 10 years old. I have no siblings and I don't know what I want to be when I grow up because people always tell me that I'm scared of a lot of things and can't do some jobs. My favorite color is purple and I really love Halloween. I like reading and listening to music. When I'm older I can maybe learn to play the guitar or some other instruments. And I would love to have a pet spider but my parents said no so I have to wait until I live alone. I'm sorry I didn't write to you until today or something but I kinda didn't know about soulmates. But I'm glad I do now! There's not much else to tell about me so I hope you see this. Maybe you even answer, if you don't want to that's okay too! Your soulmate, Virgil."

He held his breath as he turned to the next page. His heart lept into his throat as he saw that the next few pages were filled with a loopy light blue handwriting. Virgil sat crisscrossed on the floor, pages illuminated by his phone. His heart fluttered as he began to read.

"Hey hi hello, dear soulmate!!! I'm really excited to meet you! I'm Patton Hart and I'm almost 11. So we're the same age. And don't worry about writing earlier my parents didn't let me either, the said that it would make today even more special. To make up for that I drew you a puppy at the end!" Virgil paused and thumbed to the end and a broad smile spread on his face as he saw the doodle.

"I love puppies, they're so fluffy and cute and perfect. I wish for one every birthday and from Santa but my parents say that I have to wait until I'm at least 12 so I can properly train hi and go on walks alone. I can't wait for that!!! Maybe I can even show him to you when we meet in person. I'm really excited about that too! Normally I'm scared of spiders but I'm sure if it's yours then I won't mind. I also like music! I'm not good at reading though. That's why my mom helped me write this and read your letter to me. Otherwise, all the letters just dance on the page with each other which is cool but I can't understand what it says then..."

"Also, my favorite color is baby blue that's why I used this pen! M favorite holiday is Christmas since Santa is really really cool and everybody sings all the time. And grandma gives me two cookies every day! I really like cinnamon and I ant to be a baker when I'm grown up because my brother said I can't be a puppy. I have two brothers and they're all really cool and Roman always reads me a bedtime story and sometimes I help him get payback for a prank Remus pulled on him. But it's all friendly otherwise grandma would make them wear the get-along-sweater she knitted when my mom announced she would have twins. I really hope we can meet soon! Mom says the letter is long enough and that I should give you some time to respond before I write more so I hope you don't mind that it got long. I really like you already, Virgil! With love and hugs from your friend, happy pappy Patton."

Virgil closed the book with a smile. He couldn't write back just yet since his parents would notice. But maybe he could convince them to give it to him when he cleaned the kitchen for them. He sure would try in the morning. He missed Patton already.


End file.
